


Eating Our Vegetables

by Charmedforever9494



Series: Skimmons Family Fics :) [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, F/F, Family, Femslash, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmedforever9494/pseuds/Charmedforever9494
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Person A trying to get Person B to eat their vegetables to set a good example for their kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating Our Vegetables

**Author's Note:**

> Posted a bunch of stories to fanfiction.net a little bit ago and now posting here! Enjoy :)

“Caleb, sweetheart…spinach is good for you! It is nutritious and delicious!” Jemma sang softly to the tiny, four-year old boy.

 

“No, mum. I no want it!” the young boy huffed and crossed his arms.

 

“But sweetie, everybody has to eat their vegetables. They help us grow and keep us healthy! Look! Mummy is eating her veggies!” the older woman smiled as she ate a large helping of spinach. Her smile grew and she gently took her son’s hand to place on her protruding stomach. “Mmm yummy! And feel! Your baby sister is kicking because she loves her veggies!”

 

“Then she can has mine!” Caleb smiled excitedly.

 

“No, no darling…everybody has to eat their own serving. Mummy has her own and you have - ”

 

“But mama no eat her veggies! I no eat too!”

 

“Hey now! We’re talking about you, mister! Not mama!” Skye spoke up from her place at the table. Both mothers sat across from each other with their young son between them.

 

Jemma narrowed her eyes and motioned for her wife to finish her serving of vegetables.  At her wife’s subtle shake of her head, she mouthed, _Skye! Eat your vegetables!...Now!_

 

“But Jem,” the Asian woman started. “You know that I’m not a fan of - ”

 

“No, no, no! Do not finish that sentence! You will take a bite of your spinach. Then Caleb will follow his mama’s footsteps and take a bite too! Right, sweetie?” she asked the wide-eyed child.

 

“Yes, mummy! I eat veggie just like mama!”

 

Looking at the two expectant faces in front of her (one more aggressive than the other), Skye hesitated for a second before taking a bite of her vegetables. “Mmm…delicious…” she put on a smile that masked the majority of her grimace.

 

“Mmm dee-lish-us!” Caleb shouted as he copied his mama.

 

“Good boy, Caleb! Almost done! Just a few more bites for you and mama!” Jemma murmured as she smirked at her cringing, yet smiling wife.

 

_\- Later that night -_

“Caleb’s all washed up and ready to be tucked into bed. Come on up and -- is that ice cream?” the pale-skinned woman questioned as she stepped into the kitchen. Skye was sitting on the countertop with a carton of Choco Mint Chip ice cream cradled in her arms.

 

“Hell yea it is,” Skye exclaimed with her mouth full of the delicious treat. “Had to counteract the spinach somehow…”

 

“Goodness, Skye. I do not understand why you are being so difficult. The more you refuse to eat your vegetables, the more Caleb does as well. We need to set a good example for him…and that includes eating healthy!” she huffed.

 

Skye put away the ice cream and pulled her wife into a deep kiss. “You’re cute when you lecture,” she smirked and slowly dragged the pregnant woman upstairs to their son’s bedroom.

 

“Goodnight my darling. Mama and I love you so much!” Jemma whispered as she gave the sleepy four-year old a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Night night mummy! Night night baby”! Caleb spoke towards his mother’s stomach.

 

“Night Kiddo! Sweet dreams!” Skye whispered lovingly as she kissed him on the cheek and ruffled his hair.

 

“Night night mama!” the little boy yawned and fell asleep as he tightened his hold on his stuffed lion.

 

“Come on, mama. Let us get you and baby to bed too” Skye whispered and led her yawning wife into their bedroom.


End file.
